


Mirror mirror..

by PurpleCherryUwU



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Child Abuse, Fat Shaming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCherryUwU/pseuds/PurpleCherryUwU
Summary: "USELESS FATTY, I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU!""EVEN YOUR FATHER THINKS YOUR FAT SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!""I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU YOU'RE TOO FAT!""HAHA! JUST LOOK AT YOUR FATASS BELLY!"FAT FAT FAT! That's the only thing I've heard throughout my entire life! But now I'll do something about it! And STOP everything!
Relationships: Jay/ GriffinTurner (Ninjago)
Kudos: 16





	1. My new diet

** When Turner was foutreen **

"GO DIE FATTY I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" my father yells and stomps on my stomach causing me to gag. "YOU'RE NOT MY SON AND YOU NEVER WILL BE UNTIL YOU LOOK PRESANTEABLE ENOUGH!" 

He keeps beating me until it's an hour before my mom gets home... she doesn't know anything about this... or else I know she'd help me! But... my father's right... I AM fat! And I deserve this! As soon as I move out of this house... when my mother can't see how much I eat, I'll make sure I lose weight to my father's satisfaction! I'll show him what I can do! And I'll show all the kids in my school that I have control over my body! I quickly cover up all my bruises and put on my red sunglasses so she won't see the black eye he gave me. One day I'll make my father proud! I'll be a master athlete just like him! I... just have to lose weight just like everyone says!

"I'm home!" I run out of my room to give my mom a hug and then she hands me... a candy bar... "I heard you got a B+ on your test today! So... you deserve a treat!"

I turn around to see my father casting a quick glare at me and I put the bar in my pocket. "I'll eat it later!" I smile.

"That's right! It's time for dinner! Let's go!"

After the dinner, that I ate because I don't want to make my mom concerned I threw the candy bar she gave out of the window... It hurts me to do it but... It's for my best!

** A year after the tournament (during the tournament he ate along with the others but threw it up when no one saw) **

I sit down at my table and start eating my daily ransom of food. Half an apple, one banana, and a glass of milk! I'll eat a little more tomorrow but.. this is what I eat one time a month! And guess what? No one has ever called me fat ever since I started with this diet! And I LOVE it! I'm finally happy with my body! I... haven't talked with my parents since I moved out though... I want to make sure I'm PERFECTLY fit before my father sees me again! When it comes to my mom... she calls me every now and then... but I always make up an excuse for her not to visit me, I want both her and my father to be surprised by my new healthier body! And hopefully, my dad will be happy with my new diet just as much as I am! As I finished the milk I stand up and look in the fridge, there isn't much in it, as usual! I grab a cold water bottle and walk out of my house to do my daily jogging around the neighborhood!

AAAH! With this, I'll be burning up the calories the food contained in no time! Sure I'm kinda cold and pretty tired, but I need to keep up with my routine! Then I'll have to get to the gym and the-

"OW! SHIT SORRY!" Before I hit the ground I feel someone taking my hand pulling me up.

"JAY?!" 

"Turner!" he exclaims and hugs me. "Long time no see, oh! I see you've lost weight!"

"Huh? Do you see that? Thanks!" I smile. I'm so happy the diet is still working!

"Though... you were already pretty fit when I first met you!"

Does he mean that? Psh! Nah! I was still kinda fat during the tournament! Man! Weight loss takes time!

"Well... look at me now!" I politely bow before I run at full speed across the neighborhood and then back to him.

"Uhm Turner... I.... wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat dinner at the monastery! Zane's cooking so NO food poisoning!" he asks, face slowly turning... red?

"I-I'm not sure Jay... I only eat... SPECIAL food!"

"Do you have food allergies?"

_yes! Fat and calories!_

"No... I'm just used to eating specific food and... I'm not sure..."

"Well, you can join me and try some!" 

_SAY NO SAY NO!_

"S-sure..." I shrug, trying to play it cool.

_IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_

Whatever... I can just throw everything up afterward...

** Skipskipskipskipskipskip **

"Everybody enjoy!" Zane smiles as he places the last plate of food on the table.

"Mmm! I love your cooking Zane!" Jay smiles and starts eating from one of the plates.

I look down at the soup that's in front of me... If... I JUST drink the broth and then lie and say I'm full... will that work? Worth a try! I grab the bowl and quickly drink all the broth.

"Done!" I smile and place the bowl back on the table.

"But you haven't eaten anything!" Jay frowns and looks down. "You've only drunken the broth!" 

DAMNIT!

_DON'T EAT! DON'T EAT!_

I quickly starts eating what's left in the bowl and then I ask where the bathroom is. Zane gives me clear instructions and I walk into it.

_DO WHAT'S RIGHT! DO YOU WANT TO BE THE FATTY AGAIN?!_

"N-no!" I sob and leans over the toilet before putting my fingers in my mouth.

I throw up rapidly and take time time to force out the food I ate earlier too! I quickly clean up myself before I sit down again and drink up my water.

"Uhm.. Turner, you look kinda pale... are you alright?" Nya asks.

_DON'T TELL HER! DON'T TELL ANYONE! THEY WON'T UNDERSTAND!_

"I'm fine!" I smile. "Actually... I REALLY need to go!"

"B-But... don't you want to play video games and eat snacks with us?" Jay asks disappointed.¨

"No, sorry!" I answer and leave as fast as I can.

**skipskipskipskipskipskip**

I slam the door behind me and curls up against it before I start crying. WHY?! WHY AM I CRYING?! 

_NO FOOD TOMORROW! YOU ATE TO MUCh TODAY!_

Yeah... I have to skip any type of food tomorrow!

I hobble up to my bed and wrap myself in blankets before crying myself to sleep,

_You'll always be the fatty if you don't listen to me!_


	2. The voice

"Here you go, ma'am!" I bow and hand over the pizza. 

"Thank you! That was fast!" The lady smiles and gives me some tips.

"They don't call me the master of speed for nothing!" I answer and jump up on my bike. 

After I've finished delivering all of the pizza's I have and head back to the restaurant. 

"Good job Mr. Turner our customers are very satisfied with your work, you're free to go home now!"

I nod and quickly park my working bike and take my own one. I'm halfway home when I suddenly fall with my bike. GAH! This is getting on my nerves! I've been having these "falls" for several weeks!

It can happen when I run, work, train at the gym, or even sometimes when I just walk!

_Don't worry about it! Everything's how it should be!_

Anyways... Time to eat my daily ransom! As soon as I get home I pick up some oats and shove them in my mouth. Alright! Time to get to the gym!

I quickly change into my training clothes and get into my car. The gym is a bit farther away and last time I tried to use my bike to get there I almost passed out for some weird reason...

"Turner! There you are!" Jay smiles as I pull up my car on the parking spot.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" I frown.

"Well... Shade told me you usually work out here and... I wanted to talk with you about what happened a few days ago!"

_DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! HE WON'T UNDERSTAND NO ONE WILL!_

"Oh! It's alright! I was just... feeling kinda sick but everything's okay now!" I smile.

"Was that why you looked so pale?" he asks. "You're still kinda pale, to be honest!"

I'm pale? Psh! Naaah! That can't be right!

"You... wanna join me in the gym?" 

"Why not?" Jay shrugs. "I have a day off!"

I run in with Jay after me and after I've paid for our visit I start doing push-ups as Jay counts how many. 

"45... 46... 47...48...49... 50..."

I collapse on the floor breathing heavily as the roof becomes a bit blurry.

"Hey Turner, are you okay?" Jay asks and helps me up. "Y-your hand!"

"Wh-what about it?" I stutter. 

"I-I can feel your bones!"

_IDIOT!_

"A-and?" I stutter. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm fine!" 

"I highly doubt that!" he murmurs and takes a harder grip around my hand. "It feels like you haven't eaten for days!" 

_I TOLD YOU HE WOUYLDN'T UNDERSTAND!_

"There's NO problem with being skinny!" I growl.

"But I think you're too skinny!" he answers.

"N-no I'm not!" I protest and yanks my hand free. "I-I'm going to get myself some water!" 

I open my bag and pull out my water bottle.

"Do you want me to buy a protein bar?" 

"If I wanted one I would've bought it myself!" I mutter and sips some water.

"Did you wat anything before we got here?"

WHY IS HE ASKING ME THESE STUPID QUESTIONS?!

_LEAVE NOW BEFORE THINGS GET WORSE!_

"I... actually have to go now!" I mutter and pick up my bag. 

"But we just got here!" Jay protests. "Why don't.. you count how many push-ups I can do!" 

"Fine..." 

I start counting as Jay does quick push-ups. I hate to say it but... he can do A LOT more than me! I guess I should go to the gym more often... I only go four times a week!

_YOU SHOULD EAT LESS_

Right... That could work too! That voice started appearing in my head after I moved out and it helps me with my diet. 

"H-how many?" Jay pants and stands up.

"Oh! Sorry Jay I forgot to count!" I laugh sheepishly.

"Aw, man! And I wanted to prove I could do more than Cole!"

"Sorry! I... got lost in my thoughts!"

"Turner...I don't think you're alright, do you need some help?"

_HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!_

"Uhm... I already have help!" I smile. "A voice in my head! It helps me with my diet!"

"A voice... in your head?" he frowns.

"Yup! And like I said, it helps me and gives me good advice!" 

"Uhm... sure... you know what? How about we just train here at the gym and then... We can buy sandwiches!"

_SAY NO IDIOT! HE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU THE FATTY AGAIN! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!_

"Why not?"

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHY CAN'T I SAY NO?!

"Great! The sandwiches will be on me!"

As soon as we're done at the gym Jay quickly runs into a sandwich shop and buys a cheese and ham sandwich. "What do you want?" he asks and takes a bite.

"Uhm... I'm not hungry!" I mumble and look at the different sandwiches. 

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" I snap at him.

_NOW LEAVE! LEAVE BEFORE HE FORCES YOU TO EAT!_

"Y-You know... I REALLY have to get home now! Plus, my car i still at the gym!"

"oh! I can follow you there!" Jay smiles. "Let's go!"

I follow him up to my car when he hands me a... banana?

"I bought it before I got here! Don't worry I've made sure it didn't get smooshed!"

"Like I said, I'm not hungry!" I mumble and give back the banana. "Anyways It was nice seeing you! Bye!"

I get into my car before he gets to say anything else and quickly drive back to my house.

When I've showered and brushed my teeth I collapse in my bed and look at the time. Only six pm? Man! I feel so tired!

_Go to sleep! You've done enough for today!_

Yeah... I should probably sleep! I hope Jay didn't get upset by the way I just left... I don't know how but... I want to be near him! Even though he doesn't understand me! I guess I can call him tomorrow and try to explain again about the voice!

_NO! JUST LEAVE HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET IN YOUR WAY! YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR FATHER PROUD RIGHT?!_

Right... I have to keep this up so my father can see that there IS something I can do about my weight! Or else I'll be the fatty forever!

And my mom... I just want her to be happy! And she always told me that if I'm happy, she's happy!

I'm VERY happy with my diet, my new life, and my new weight!

Right....


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(This chapter is Jay's POV btw! Next will be Turner again!)**

There's something wrong with Turner! Having a voice inside your head can't be good! That's almost NEVER good! And his hand was so SKINNY, and he insisted that he WASN'T too skinny! I NEED TO TALK WITH ZANE!

"ZANE!" I yell and run into his room.

"Jay, what the-" he starts

"I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"Yes brother, but please calm down!" he sighs and puts his shurikens in his belt.

"Isthereasicknessthatmakesyoueatless?" I ramble out.

"Jay, when you're sick you can't stomach much food!" Zane sighs.

"MENTALLY?!"

"It isn't really a sickness but there are people with eating disorders it can be caused by a negative influence in their life or just a self! They can believe that they're fat and refuses to eat, starving themself! They can't see when they're too skinny!" 

That sounds like Turner... He said that he wasn't too skinny, he didn't want any food... I NEED TO SEE HIM!

When I arrive at Turner's home I knock on the door, no one opens! I try to call him, no one answers! I guess... I can try to sit here and wait until he gets back? I pull on the handle and... it opens?

I walk in and Ah! That's why he wasn't answering! He forgot his phone at home! And he forgot to lock his door... he's lucky I got here and not some robbers! I take a quick look in his fridge and... It's almost empty! I look through some of the sleeves and... they're almost empty too! The only food he has in his house is a few fruits... an almost empty package of oatmeal... Milk, if that even counts as food and some veggies! A normal functioning person wouldn't let their food run this low right? And I know Turner isn't poor!

I keep searching through his house and find a book about weight loss... Okay, now I'm almost a hundred percent sure Turner has an eating disorder! I just... I CAN'T find any other explanation! Especially not after the way he acted yesterday! He needs help! NOW!

"JAY?!" someone yells behind me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Turner..." I mutter steadily (surprisingly) and turn around. "WHY is there almost no food in the house?"

"THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" he answers and slaps the book out of my hand. "I'M FINE AND I HAVE CONTROL OVER MY WEIGHT!"

"No.. no, you don't! You think the voice in your head is helping you, but it's hurting you! You're starving yourself!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Then tell me!"

he stumbles back. Hyperventilating while picking up a water bottle from his bag and throws it at me, I catch it in the air grabs his arm. Oh god, I can feel the bones!

"Turner... you need help! And I WANT to help you! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I KNOW WHAT IM DOING! I'M DOING THIS TO HELP MYSELF!" he yells with tears streaming from his eyes.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!"

"IF IT KEEPS MY DAD FROM BEATING ME THE-" he slaps his hands over his mouth and collapses on the floor crying.

Wait! BEATING?!

"I-is your dad beating you?!" I kneel down and hug him.

"I-it's my fault! I-I'm too fat!" he sobs. "Th-that was why my dad beat me! That's why everyone in my school bullied me!"

"No Turner! You're not too fat! You're too skinny!"

"B-but... th-that's what everyone's been telling me!"

"Even if you WERE a little fat that doesn't give your father the right to beat you! And it didn't give the kids in your school the right to bully you either!" I answer sternly.

"I-I don't know what else to do! H-he started beating me when I turned thirteen, s-saying that I was too fat to take a-after him!"

"Take after him?" I frown. 

"Y-yeah... my dad runner who competed in many different laps and despite not using his powers.. he always won! Until... he injured his knee and couldn't continue to compete anymore! So when I was born... he hoped that I would become just as successful as him! But... like I said he started beating me and saying I was too fat to do so!"

"He sounds like a self-obsessed asshole!" I mutter. "Even if you wanted he shouldn't force his career on you!" 

"B-but... I want to be a runner! B-but my dad told me I was too fat!" he sighs.

"Hey! I don't think you were too fat at that time! Maybe you were a LITTLE chubby and some people are assholes that can't handle their anger in any other way!" I pick him up and lays him down on the couch. "Neuro is a psychiatrist and I'm sure he can help you! And we need to go to the hospital and check your weight! You might need medical attention without knowing it!"

"I-I'm cold..." he stutters and hugs himself. 

"I'll get you a blanket!" I smile and quickly runs into the bedroom and grabs one. "You're probably cold since you haven't eaten anything!"

I swiftly wrap the blanket around him and hug him. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"N-not hungry!" he answers.

"Just a banana okay?" I sigh and grab one.

He turns away and hides his head in the blanket.

"Okay... I'll let you rest for a bit and then we'll go to the hospital okay?" 

"O-okay..." he yawns.

I pull down the blanket so I can stroke my hand through his hair. "Everything will be okay! I promise!"

"B-but my dad..." 

"Don't worry about him! If he bothers you I'll kick his ass! Besides, we can report him for child abuse!"

"Not now..."

"Of course not now!" I chuckle. "But... how about your mom?"

"M-mom always cared about me! And I know she would've stopped my dad if she knew what was going on! B-but my dad made me believe that I deserve to be beaten so I never told her!"

"Well... I think it's time you tell her what your father did to you! AND I think you're father needs to see how much he's hurt you!" 

"B-bu-"

"Shhh!" I pull him into another hug, take off his glasses, and look into his eyes. Besides the huge bags, he has under them his eyes are beautiful! They almost look like a galaxy! "You're eyes are pretty..." I mumble and slowly lean towards him. 


	4. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while! Sorry but I've been working on my stories on Wattpad!

"Jay this is wrong!" I exclaim and push him away.

"Wh-what?! O-oh I.. didn't realize what was about to happen just that... I think you're really cute!"

Does he really mean that?

_OF COURSE HE DOESN'T YOU'RE TOO FAT! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU!_

"Y-You're lying!" I sob. "I-I'm not cute I'm fat!"

"Turner... you need to stop listening to that voice! It's hurting you!"

_I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU CAN TRUST! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!_

"H-how do I kno-hmmph!"

H-he's kissing me?! WHY IS HE KISSING ME?! NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT TO TOUCH MY FATASS LIPS!

"Turner, I love you! And I want to help you!"

~~_HE'S LYING!_ ~~

For some reason... It's hard for me to hear what the voice is saying this time... I feel him wrapping his arms around me again and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too Jay!" I mumble and yawn.

"Now get some sleep! Then we'll go to the hospital and then we can call your mom!"

"Thanks, Jay... I love.... yo......."

***skipskipskipskipskip***

  
  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" My mother yells over the phone.

"I-I'm sorry mom I'm so sorry!" I sob.

"My little baby, I'm not mad at you! Just tell me why you would do this to yourself!" She comfortably mumbles.

"C-can you meet me at my house as soon as possible? I-it's only twenty minutes away!"

"Of course! Let me just tell your father!"

"NO PLEASE!" I beg her."D-don't tell him anything! J-just come here please!"

"Okay darling, I'll be with you soon!"

"Thanks, mom!" I sigh and hang up.

"You should get something to eat now!" Jay smiles. "I brought you a salad!"

"No thanks!" I mutter and sit down at the couch.

"Turner! The doctor said you needed to eat something like this four times a day!"

"And take breaks!" I answer.

"Yes, because too much food will upset your stomach! Just eat some of this salad and then I'll give you more in a few hours!"

I have a feeling he won't stop bugging me until I eat... I guess I can throw it up later! I grab a fork and start eating some of the salad.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jay smiles and takes the plate away from me after I've eaten like... one of seven parts of the salad.

"My mom should be here soon..." I sigh. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Okay! But I'm right outside and if you throw up I'll hear it and then I'll make you eat some more of the salad!"

I guess there's no point in trying to get rid of the fat while he's here... I quickly run into the bathroom, do my business and while I'm washing my hands I look myself into the mirror. Am I really too skinny? Isn't it normal to look like this? I turn off the tap and run out to were Jay's standing.

"Good! Now... wanna play some video games?" he asks. 

"Uhm... sure?" I mean... he knows I have a lot of video games! But I only play them when I feel like I have eaten less enough to sit down that long... 

"I'm gonna beat you so bad at Mario kart!" Jay smirks and grabs a controller. I take one as well and sit down next to him.

I am a bit rusty since it was a while since I played it last. But I have to say I'm still pretty good at it! Like.. I'm still winning the majority of the rounds. After a while we hear knocking om the door. 

"MOM!" I run up to the door and open it. I see her staring at me from my feet to head before she starts crying.

"Griffin..." she sobs and wraps her arms around me. 

"M-mom?"

"My baby... Why are you doing this to yourself?! Please tell me! You can tell me everything!"

"D-dad he... h-he thinks I'm fat! A-and he beated me! H-he said I was too fat to live up to him!" 

WAIT! WHY AM I TELLING HER EVERYTHING! SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND SHE WON'T EVEN BELIEVE ME!

"What are you saying?!" 

"S-sorry mom! I-I'm so sorry!"

I feel her stroking through my hair as tears drip down on my head.

"Griffin... Why didn't you tell me?!"

"B-because you l-love him! A-and I know I'm fat! I-I wanted to make you and dad proud!" 

"Griffin! I've always been proud of you! From the moment you opened your eyes for the first time! I love you so much my little baby!"

She's... not mad at me?! She doesn't even think I'm fat??? Did... Dad just beat me because he wanted to?!

_~~NO YOU'RE FAT AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!~~ _

"C-can you stay with me for a while?" 

"Of course! Oh... What is the blue ninja doing here?"

Jay steps beside me and shakes my moms hand.

"You can just call me Jay Miss Turner! I'm... helping your son with his anorexia!"

"Oh thank you so much young man!" She answers and pulls him into a hug.

"Eh... no problem!" Jay smiles sheepily. "I also, really love your son!"

"Huh?" 

My mom looks at me qeustionly.

"Y-yeah... W-we just got t-together and..."

"Oh Griffin I'm so happy for you!" she smiles but then gives Jay a death glare.

"Hurt my son and you'll regret it! FOREVER!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jay nods.

"Good! Now... have you eaten anything today Griffin?"

I nod silently thinking about the sallad I had earlier.

"Yeah, but he needs to eat more later!" Jay explains. "Now that you're here we can make sure he eats properly!"

"RIght! And you young man! You'll listen to me when I tell you to eat!"

"Okay mom...." I sigh.

~~_DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!_ ~~

When my mom's here I don't have time to listen to the voice! It's nice to know she actually cares about me!

"When I get my hands on that man!" She grumbles.

"No mom please!" I beg her. "I don't want dad to know! I-I... I don't want him to beat me again!"

"Shh! Shh! He won't hurt you! Not as long as I'm here!" Jay smiles and hugs me.

"And I won't let him anywhere near you!" Mom countinues. "Not until you're recovered and can show him that you aren't fat and a 100% more man than he is!"


End file.
